


Bad days

by keithykeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithykeef/pseuds/keithykeef
Summary: Just some klance fluff my brain made up in the middle of the night. The writing is okay I guess :3 It's really just extremely cheesy fluff. Lance basically is felling down and keith comforts him.





	Bad days

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry if there are any writing or grammar mistakes)

Not all days were easy, they both knew that. Sometimes one of them had a bad day and the other one was always there to comfort him.

The moment keith opened the door and stepped in their small apartment, he know it was one of those days. He closed the door behind him and slowly entered the living room. Lance was spread on the couch, face in a pillow. 

"I'm home, babe"

Keith got no other response then a muffled groan. He sighed and slowly put away the groceries he bought. He returned from the kitchen with a warm cup of tea and a blanket he got from the bedroom.

He put the tea on the small table in front of their couch. Keith kneel in front of lance and took his hand.

"I made you your favorite tea."

Lance turned his head so Keith could actually look in his eyes. Keith loved those eyes. The blue reminded him of the ocean. Lance smiled softly and whispered a "Thank you"

Keith smiled back at him and Lance sat up. He took the warm cup in his hands to warm his cold fingers. Keith settled next to him and wrapped them both in the cozy blanket.

None of them said anything. Keith just wrapped him arms around Lance and Lance let his head sink at Keith shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend.

"It started raining"

"I know, babe"

Lance let out a sigh. Keith couldn't help himself but smile at his cute boyfriend and wrap his arms a little tighter around him. He buried his head in Lances hair.

"You wanna get some food?"

Keith already knew the response.

"No, i'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten enough lately, is everything alright?"

Lance took some time to answer.

"I don't know."

"Well just know that I'm always here for you, babe. Whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?"

"I know Keith. I trust you. I simply don't know what's wrong, okay?"

He opened his eyes again and looked at Keith. Keith looked at him with a worried expression and the smiled fondly at him.

"Then I'm just gonna be here with you. Everything will get better, okay?"

Keith placed a soft kiss on his forehead before he got up and made himself some toast. He returned to Lance still sitting in the same spot, sipping at his tea.

"Why did you put nutella on one? You don't like it."

"But you do."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

Keith settled beneath him and took a bite of his own foot. After a few moments, Lance leaned forward and took the nutella one. Keith had a small smile on his face.

"See I know how to trick my boyfriend into eating."

"Oh shut up" Lance said in a pouting tone but he still grinned. Keith started laughing at his cute boyfriend.

"You're adorable"

He said and dropped a kiss at Lances hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Keith"


End file.
